I'm Not Insane
by Xx.Kari.Ry.xX
Summary: Alec is in a mental institution. They say he has delusions. They say he's making up Magnus. But he's not, he KNOWS he's not because his sister is right there with him and Isabelle's not crazy so that means he's not... Is he? *slightly OOC Alec and Magnus. SLASH M/M. Don't like, don't read*
1. This Is Where I Belong

**A/N: Credits for chapter one and main story idea goes to mychemicalbitchbot ( s/8182666/1/I-m-Not-Insane#) who wrote this chapter. I only made minor changes, mostly grammar/spelling and a couple other minor mistakes. The rest of this story (chapter 2 and on) is mine (the rest of the "M" rated scenes are from my friend Megan) After this, "M" scenes will be their own chapter and I'll have a warning before it.**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare… Sadly…**

* * *

Alec Lightwood smiles, seeing Magnus Bane lounging on his bed as per usual. Magnus likes to come into Alec's room, and he somehow always manages to sneak past the orderlies. Alec doesn't mind, though. Magnus is what's keeping him sane in this loony bin. Literally a loony bin.

Alec's not completely sure, but has an idea about why he's here. The doctors don't believe him, they don't believe he has to hunt demons before the demons hunt down all the people. They don't understand that it's his job. He's a Shadowhunter, and it's what he does. Magnus understands; in fact, Alec's boyfriend is a warlock, or half-demon, himself.

Alec knows he's not just imagining things, he isn't mentally ill, because his sister is in with him, 'suffering' the same 'delusion'. But it's no delusion, and Isabelle and Magnus prove to him that he's not insane. He doesn't have whatever they've diagnosed him with, so he doesn't take his pills. He doesn't have a chemical imbalance in his brain, so he doesn't need potentially dangerous medicine to fix it.

"You're getting a visitor today." Magnus says, his green and yellow dotted eyes digging into Alec's body, looking at it with lust and longing. Magnus licks his lips. "They should be calling you soon, so go before I have my wicked way with you."

Alec blushes for a second, then smirks. "Fine, but when I come back I'll be having my wicked way with you."

Magnus grins. "I'm going to hold you to that, you know."

Alec smiles as he walks out of the room, making his way to the visiting center. He walks up to the secretary's desk, smiling at her.

"Ah. Alec! I was about to call for you! You have a visitor today!" She smiles at him, exposing her unnaturally white teeth. Alec tries to recall, but he can't remember if there's a demon of unnaturally white teeth. They're scary enough for a demon to be those people with falsely shining teeth.

"I know," Alec smiles, "Magnus told me."

A look of confusion crosses her features. "But Alec, Magnus isn't—"

"Are they here yet?" Alec asks, cutting her off. He doesn't want to hear about what Magnus is or isn't. They need to just deal with the fact that he refuses to wear the colorless uniform and get over it. Magnus Bane, the high Warlock of Brooklyn, isn't going to change for some useless mundanes.

The woman nods, calling over two orderlies to escort Alec to the visiting room and sit in on the visit as well.

When Alec steps into the homely visiting room, he grins and tackle hugs the first person he sees. The orderlies seem uneasy, but let it slide.

He pulls out of the hug, smiling at the teen with a halo of golden curls. "Jace! I'm so glad you're alright! It's good to see you!"

Jace smiles. "Me too, Alec. How have you been?"

"I've been okay. Tell me, does the Clave need Isabelle and I? We've been gone for a while, but with some training we could be great shadowhunters agai—"

Jace frowns, ad cuts Alec off. "Alec, are you still going on about that? Shadowhunters aren't real. You and your sister are humans, just like the rest of us, and there's no such thing as angels or demons."

Alec frowns. "Jace… what happened to you? You were the best of us! How can you not remember?" Alec asks, a tear dripping from his eye.

"Alec, I'm not. You're not." Jace says, a sympathetic smile wrongly gracing his face. What have they done to him?

"I don't believe you." Alec whispers. It can't be. Everything he's worked for, everyone he's loved… They can't be fake. This isn't real. "Jace, can't you see? This, whatever it is, isn't real! Why can't you see that? You're my Parabatai, my brother!"

"I'm not your brother, Alec." Jace says, frowning.

"Well, adopted but still! You're still like a brother to me!" Alec huffs.

"No, Alec… I'm your boyfriend." Jace takes Alec's face between his hands, pulling him in for a kiss.

Alec pushes out of Jace's grasp, his face full of disgust. "JACE! WHAT THE HELL? THERE WAS A TIME WHERE I THOUGHT I LIKED YOU LIKE THAT, BUT I HAVE MAGNUS NOW!"

The orderlies shift towards Alec, ready to hold him back.

"Alec, Magnus isn't—"

Alec screams, holding his hands over his ears. He doesn't want to hear Jace lie to him, he doesn't want this Jace, whoever he is, to talk about Magnus.

Alec walks back to his room, disturbed about the strange Jace and visit as a whole. The orderlies follow Alec, keeping a watchful eye on him as he walks back into his room.

When Alec gets there, he smiles, happy to see Magnus still on his bed. He walks over to him, both of them grinning at each other. He kisses his sparkly boyfriend, his tongue quickly making its way into Magnus's mouth. He straddles him, smirking into the kiss as his hand lightly trails up Magnus's abdomen from under his shirt, and he begins to roll one of Magnus's nipples between his fingers, causing the man beneath him to moan into his mouth.

Alec pulls off Magnus's shirt, and his mouth replaces his hand, his tongue rubbing circles on the rosy nub. He loves this. The sounds Magnus is making, his smell, the way Alec's eyes open and connect with his, and they're so full of passion. Magnus is his, and he's Magnus's. And that's how it should be.

Magnus pulls off Alec's shirt and they separate for a moment, then crash back together in their lust. Alec rubs his dick down on Magnus's clothed erection, and they both let out little gasps as they let pleasure take over their minds. Alec switches his mouth over to Magnus's other nipple, giving him a hickey for each side.

"Get inside me," Magnus commands, his breath heavy.

Alec isn't one that needs to be told twice, so he discards Magnus's wonderfully tight skinny jeans, tossing them to the floor. He pulls of his own pants and flips off the slippers he walks around the institution in, and then they're both naked, horny, and wanting each other.

Alec sticks his fingers in Magnus's mouth, whom dutifully coats them in saliva, his eyes blazing magnificently. Alec extracts his fingers from Magnus's mouth, bringing them lower as he rubs wet circles over his beau's hole. Magnus whines, pushing down on Alec's fingers for more.

Alec chuckles, but gives Magnus what he wants, slowly pushing his pointer finger into Magnus. He waits until Magnus adjusts before adding a second one, and Magnus hisses in pain as he fights to get used to it. When Magus is decently relaxed, Alec slowly begins to move his fingers in and out of his lover.

This is where I belong. With Magnus.

"More." Magnus moans, and Alec removes his fingers, instead lining up his dick with his boyfriend. He slowly pushes in, but Magnus doesn't want to wait, as he brings his legs around Alec's hips, digging his heels into Alec's back and pushing him in all the way.

They stay like that a moment, Alec's mind racing with pleasure and the desire to pound right into Magnus, Magnus still getting used to Alec's intrusion.

"Move." Magnus commands after what seems like an eternity, and Alec starts his thrusts out small and slow, but when Magnus starts demanding more, because by the angel, the warlock wants Alec's cock shoved up his ass and he wants to be screaming in pleasure and pain, Alec can't resist.

Alec's thrusts are fast and deep, and he hits Magnus's prostate every time, causing Magnus to scream in pleasure. It's a wonder the orderlies haven't rushed in yet.

Alec starts to pump Magnus's cock as he comes closer and closer to his own release, and when Magnus comes Alec quickly follows.

This is where he belongs. With Magnus.

He'll always belong with Magnus.

* * *

**A/N: If you didn't quite get it, Alec is a schizophrenic and the world he lives in is a mental health facility, and his delusion is that everything in the first 3 Mortal Instruments books actually happened. He and Izzy share that hallucination, something that occasionally happens between family members or people who are particularly close to each other. For those of you who didn't grasp this, Magnus is part of Alec's imagination.**


	2. To What Do I Owe the… Pleasure?

**A/N: ****Nothing bad in this chapter except suggestiveness and a few bad words. (*gasp*)**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare… Sadly…**

* * *

*3 months later*

Magnus jolts awake to the sound of his phone ringing. He groans and rolls over in his bed to reach to the night stand.

"Hullo?" He asks, his slight English accent more pronounced in his sleepiness.

"Magnus? Are you seriously still asleep? Get your ass out of bed and down to the club! Someone's asking for you." His best friend Camille demands. He groans again and tries to protest but she refuses to listen and finally hangs up on him. He throws the phone down onto the blankets beside and says, "Fuck you, Cam," before getting up.

Once he's dressed and ready, with his makeup and hair perfect, of course, he goes downstairs to the club he owns directly below his apartment. He finds Camille waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"C'mon, he's waiting at the bar." She says, grabbing his arm and dragging him along.

"Who's he?" Magnus asks, trying, and failing, to get the demanding blonde to answer his questions. They get to the bar and Magnus sees him. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed man looks Magnus up and down and steps forward, holding out his hand. Camille let's go of Magnus, who shakes the man's hand and says, "Magnus Bane, nice to meet you," before smiling suggestively and looking the twenty-something man over.

"Jace Wayland."

"So, Jace Wayland, to what do I owe the… pleasure?"

"I'm here," Jace begins, looking nervous and embarrassed at the same time, "because I need your help."

"Remind me again why I'm doing this, Cam? Why am I going to a mental hospital to fix some random guys boyfriend?" Magnus asks Camille as he walks in the doors of the Kingsboro Psychiatric Center with her following at his side.

"Because you're curious and you want to get in said random guy's pants." She replies, not sarcastic in the least.

"True." Magnus agrees with a smirk. He sees Jace and smiles at him, walking forward to meet him. After quickly talking to the nurses, He leads Magnus (with Camille staying in the sitting area, out of view) down a long hallway, orderlies trailing behind them.

"Remember," Jace tells him, "act like you know him. Like I said, you look exactly as Alec describes his delusion so he'll probably call you by name."

"But what's the point of this? You never told me."

"For you to earn his trust. As soon as you do that, you SHOULD be able to convince him that he doesn't hunt demons and he's human and to dissuade all of his other delusions."

"What about his sister? Annie or something?"

"Izzy, short for Isabelle, and if you can fix him, he'll fix her."

"How would that work?"

"The doctors say that, being as close as they are, they share delusions so I think that if we cure one, it'll leak over into the other one." Jace answers, finally stopping in front of one of the plain, heavy, metal doors. Jace knocks and, when it opens, Jace leads him into the room.

Holding the door open is a

"Hey Jace. Hey… Magnus? But you just left! I'm confused." Says the man who Magnus assumes is Alec.

"I, uh… Jace wanted to come see you and since I was already here, I figured I'd come back." He replies, thinking quickly.

"Oh, okay." Alec says, sitting down on his bed. He looks at Magnus and pats the place next to him like a five-year-old summoning a puppy. Magnus casts a side-long glance at Jace who shrugs and says, "Hey, Alec, I've gotta go to bathroom. Why don't you tell Magnus about… Um… What's are you again?"

"That's not funny Jace. You KNOW you're a Shadowhunter too so don't even pretend. And Magnus already knows about us, he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, remember?"

"Umm, sure... Anyway, I'll be back in a minute." Jace replies awkwardly before backing out the door.

Within seconds, Alec is kissing him. Magnus stiffens, utterly shocked but surprisingly NOT disgusted at the fact the some random guy who ALREADY HAS A BOYFRIEND is kissing him… And damn is he a good kisser, Magnus thought to himself, not really sure what to do. Alec, sensing something is wrong, pulls back.

"What's wrong?" He asks, a worried frown settling on his full lips.

"Uh, Jace! Jace is coming back any minute!" He replies quickly "It would be horrible for him to walk in on us, wouldn't it?"

"But you LIKE exhibitionism."

Magnus made a quick judge of character and replied "But you don't." Alec blushes and looks down at his hands. After a few moments he looks back up and is about to say something when Jace walks back in.

"C'mon Magnus, visiting hours are over." He informs him. Magnus turns to say goodbye to Alec who makes him promise to come back later.

"Of course I will." Magnus replies immediately, thinking that's something Alec would expect, earning a nod of approval from Jace.

"'Bye Magnus. 'Bye Jace." Alec says as they're walking out the doors.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter, if I try to write too much, I'll end up getting bored and abandoning the story and since this is my first Fan Fiction, I don't want to do that. Please, please, please review. Both good and bad are welcome, as they can all potentially help me improve… Chapter 3 will be up ASAP (Probably by Monday but I can't be sure).**

**With love,**

** .Kari**


	3. Very Enlightening

**A/N: ****Nothing bad in this chapter.**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare… Sadly…**

* * *

Alec is happy.

Happier than he's been in a long time.

Nobody could figure out WHY he was so happy though; not the nurses or the doctors or orderlies, no one. Only Izzy did, only SHE knew that Alec is happy because Jace, his brother, his Parabatai, his BEST FRIEND, has finally admitted that Magnus is real. Well he didn't admit to it but still, he talked to and looked at Magnus and that was good enough for Alec. Plus, Magnus has come to see him every day for the past 6 months. Every single day.

Sometimes he acts weird and he gets uncomfortable if Alec kisses him or talks about what they are, probably because a nurse could walk in at any moment and overhear things. The kissing thing got on Alec's nerves at first but now he knows that Magnus just loves him that much.

He's so beautiful, inside AND out. Alec thinks to himself almost every time Magnus leaves.

"Alec!" Izzy shouts at him, pulling him out of his reverie. He gets the sense that she's said it more than once.

"By the Angel! There's no reason to shout." He exclaims to his twin.

"Well you wouldn't answer me."

"I'm answering you now. What do you want?" He asks her, trying to silently tell her to go away.

"Why hasn't Magnus said hi to me? I haven't seen him in, like, six months. It's not fair, he's MY friend too!" Isabelle complains. Alec instantly softens his expression.

"Aw, Iz, I'm sorry. I've been hogging him haven't I?"

"Yes, you have. When he gets here today you HAVE to send him to my room or I won't play the piano for you for a week!" And with that, she stalks off, ironically, to the piano.

After almost an hour, Alec hears his name and looks up to see Magnus standing a few feet away. A smile fills his face, taking over his features as he gets up and hugs the taller man.

"Magnus!" He exclaims, pulling back. He lowers his voice to a conspiratorial whisper as he says, "Izzy's mad that you haven't been to see her for so long." He looks over his shoulder at her and Magnus rolls his eyes and calls out, "Hey Isabelle!"

She glances over her shoulder and sees Magnus standing there with Alec. Her face lights up and she jumps up, not bothering to finish her song. She brushes past Alec and hugs Magnus tightly. When she pulls back she fixes an obviously fake pissed-off expression on her face.

"Why the hell have you been ignoring me?! You're MY friend too, not just Alec's boyfriend!"

"Sorry, Iz," Alec says in a mocking tone, "He just likes me better."

"HE DOES NOT!" Isabelle practically shouts. She crosses her arms and pouts, more like a nine-year-old than the 19-year-old that she is. Alec, hiding a laugh, turns to Magnus.

"Magnus? Who-"

"I'm NOT answering that Alec." Magnus responds, cutting him off. "But I did get permission to take you out of here for a few hours…"

Alec's eyes light up and Isabelle huffs and walks away, grumbling about how "boys are worthless, meaningless, assholes."

"Really? I get to leave?"

"Yeah but we have to be back by two." Magnus tells him.

"Where are we going?" Alec insists, loving that his boyfriend has the powers to convince the orderlies to let him go.

"Oh, you'll see. Just somewhere Jace told me about. I think you'll find it very… enlightening."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, KariRy here! Sorry for the cliffhanger and the really short chapter but I'm not doing it to be mean, I promise, I just want to see how into my story you guys are. I've got a busy week ahead of me so it might be a while before I update but I PROMISE that I'll give you guys another chapter by Friday on ONE condition: I get at least 5 reviews. It's not much to ask so I won't give another chapter until 5 people review.**


	4. You Can Take Off Your Blindfold Now

**A/N: Since I got 5 reviews (I really got 6 but since KassandraKhaos is my best friend and I coerced her into reading this, her review doesn't count) here it is, as promised - AN UPDATE!**

**Nothing bad in this chapter.**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare… Sadly…**

**P.S. I'm working on a Harry Potter fanfiction that I just started so this one probably won't be updated regularly…**

**P.P.S. Sorry for the REALLY short chapter...**

* * *

Magnus, guilt coursing through his veins, drives himself and Alec down the busy Brooklyn streets to his destination. He'd turned on the radio as soon as they got in the car and instantly started singing to every one of the songs so he'd have an excuse not to talk.

He thinks back to his phone conversation with Jace earlier that week…

* * *

*2 days ago*

"Hello?"

"Hey Magnus, it's me…"

"Oh, hey Jace. What's up?"

"I think he's ready."

"To 'be fixed' as you put it?"

"Yeah, I've got a plan."

"And it is?"

"Well, you know that church thingy Alec is always talking about? The Institute?"

"…Yeah…"

"I got him to say where exactly it is and I went there and it's unmistakable."

"So it's real?"  
"No. But it USED to be. In 1789. He described some pretty detailed things though and enough of it is there that, if he sees it, he'll recognize it."

"So you're gonna take him there?"

"No. YOU'RE gonna take him there."

"Why me? Why can't you do it?"

"You may not love him but I know damn well that he loves you."

"But Jace I- I just- I can't-"

"Can't what?"

…

…

"Magnus?"

*quietly* "I just don't want to hurt him like that."

* * *

*present time*

Magnus pulls off the road and quickly pulls out a blindfold. Seeing it, Alec's go wide.

"May I?" Magnus asks, turning towards Alec and holding up the smooth black fabric. Alec, in response, closes his eyes and turns away from him. Magnus has to fight back tears at the amount of complete trust that Alec has in him.

As soon as the blindfold is on, Magnus turns to face forward again. Alec, sensing Magnus is done, does the same before saying, "So, where are we going?"

"You don't want me to ruin the surprise now, do you?" He responds smoothly, refusing to let Alec hear the guilt in his voice. They lapse into silence as Magnus drives the rest of the way. When they get there, Magnus parks in front of the decrepit building and tells Alec to stay put. He walks around the front of his 1949 Mercury Customized Convertible to open the door for Alec and help him out of his seat. Walking him carefully up the walkway, Magnus takes a deep breath.

"Okay Alec, you can take of your blindfold."

* * *

**A/N: I know, a cliffhanger! Please don't hate me, I'm not trying to be mea,n I SWEAR, I'm just busy with my HP fanfic and I have to learn a bunch of new crap on my guitar and it SUCKS so this is the product of that. Like last time, 5 reviews for another chapter by Friday.**


	5. I Must Be Truly Insane

**A/N: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. I didn't get 5 reviews like I wanted so, since people aren't really that into the story, I'm going to hold the chapters that I've written hostage and work on other ones. That will continue until I have a TOTAL of 10 reviews (4 more).**

**Nothing bad in this chapter until Jace loses his temper and swears a little… *conspiratorial smile* God, I love Jace...**

* * *

Alec eagerly pulls the blindfold over his head and his eyes find Magnus immediately. Magnus steps closer to him and says, "Alec… Alexander, please- please don't hate me for this."

"I could never hate you, Magnus. What could you possibly do to make me hate you?"

Magnus takes a deep breath and prepares himself to crush the dreams and tear the heart out of the man he's grown fond of. Oh who am I kidding? I love him. I love Alexander Lightwood. Magnus thinks to himself. He raises a hand gently to Alec's cheek before softly kissing him on the lips, guilt crashing through him in waves as though determined to bring him to his knees. He pulls back and sees that Alec's beautiful blue eyes are shining with happiness and contentment.

"Alec, do you know where we are?" Magnus asks softly, taking a step back. Alec looks around and finally sees the crumbling building next to them. He gasps, recognizing it immediately.

"T-t-the institute! I-it's gone! What happened to it?" Alec demands frantically, eyes still shining but now for an entirely different reason.

"Alexander, this is a church that burned down in 1789. The institute isn't real. Look there's even a sign right there." Magnus responds, pointing. Alec whirls around and stares at the sign.

A tribute to all who lost their lives

in the burning of

Fellowship Baptist Church

in 1789.

_"Tibi arridet Deus, tu Domino."_

Alec's knees buckle and he sinks to the ground, clutching his head as though trying to force everything to make sense to him. What have I done? Magnus thinks to himself. He slowly lowers himself to the ground next to Alec.

"Alec? Are you alright?"

"What does it mean?" Alec asks abruptly.

"What?"

"The words, on the sign , what language are they and what do they mean?"

"Alec… Is that really… Is that important right now?"

"Please, Magnus." Alec whispers.

"It's Latin. It means, 'God smiles on thee, thou of the Lord.'," Magnus informs him softly. "Alec, can you tell me why it matters? Please?"

"I-it's just that… At the in- well, I thought that at the institute, me, Jace and Izzy were taught to read, write and speak Latin and if can't read that, then…" He trails off, his voice cracking. Magnus waits, knowing that Alec needs to say it but hating that he's in pain as he does. Alec takes a deep shuddering breath and whispers, "I must be truly insane."

Magnus gently pulls Alec into a tight embrace and holds him there as Alec sobs, feeling pain slice through his chest and guilt course through his vein, like poison racing against itself to get to his heart and kill him faster... Suddenly, after what feels like hours but, in reality was just a few minutes, they hear "Barbie Girl" start playing and Magnus smiles and rolls his eyes. Alec looks up at him through his tears, asking a silent question.

"That's my ringtone for Jace." He explains. Alec lets a slow smile spread across his face as he processes this and soon, he's shaking with laughter, instead of sobs. Magnus gets up and walks over to the car, to which he'd left the top down, and reaches in to grab his cell off the dash.

"Hey, Jace."

"How'd ya know it was me?"

"Caller I.D."

"We both know you don't look at caller I.D."

"Fine… I have a certain song play when you call me…"

"'Sexy and I Know It'?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

Magnus tells him and there's a moment of stunned silence before Magnus bursts into laughter and puts the phone on speaker.

"-OR I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD MAGNUS BANE! CHANGE THE FUCKING SONG!" Alec, hearing this, only laughs harder, tears running down his cheeks for a different reason. When they finally calm down, Magnus takes the phone off speaker and says, "Jace? I'm almost positive that you didn't call to ask what my ringtone for you is, right?"

"No, Bane, I didn't."

"Then what do you need?"

"Did you show Alec?"

"Yeah," Magnus recounts the scene for Jace who, to his surprise, stays quiet throughout the whole thing.

"So he's… I mean he-"

"He accepts the fact that it's not real but I still think that he needs some time to work it all out. Maybe-"

"Magnus?" Alec asks. Magnus jumps, clutching a hand to his chest.

"Alec! You scared me!"

"Sorry, can you not talk about me like I'm not here please?"

"What? I'm not-"

"Yes, you are, and that's fine because I don't think you're doing it on purpose." With that he leans towards the phone and asks, Jace? Can Magnus call you back? I need to talk to him.

Jace's voice comes through and I can tell he's not used to seeing Alec like this anymore than I am. "Umm, yeah, sure Alec. I guess I'll see ya later guys."

"'Bye." They both chorus before Magnus closes the phone and tosses it back into his car.

"Are you really Magnus Bane?" Alec asks suddenly. Magnus looks up at him with shock and hurt in his eyes, only to see that Alec had barely-controlled rage and pain bubbling bellow the surface of his.

"Of course I am, Alec, what would make you think otherwise?"

"Cut the crap! I can't be half insane or imagine half of what happens. I know I must have been imagining him before because no one goes from kissing and touching and-" Alec blushes a deep red and Magnus feels his heart skip a beat, "well, you can figure that out. Anyway, no one goes from all that one day to flinching when I kiss you, cringing when I touch you, the next. It's just not possible so you can drop the act. You don't have to pretend to love me anymore. I know Jace probably paid you or something. What I-"

"Alec, no, I-"

"Don't get is how you can be so much like him. You walk and talk and act like him. You look like him and dress like him, you feel like him, for God's sake, you even _smell_ like my Magnus!"

"Alec, let me-"

"I told you, you don't have to explain. I know th-" he's suddenly stopped by Magnus leaning forward and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Magnus does his best to pour every ounce of his love for Alec into that kiss to show him, to prove to him, that Magnus isn't pretending or acting and that he truly loves him. When he pulls back, he sees that Alec isn't angry anymore but, instead, a resonating melancholy had settled over his features.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Magnus asks quietly. Alec shakes his head.

"Maybe you do love me but you've lied to me these past 6 months."

"Can I explain? It might help to know my side…"

"Fine, explain." Alec responds, exasperated.

"6 months ago, Jace came to my club and said that his boyfriend was crazy and had a delusion that he was in love with me. He said that maybe you had seen me in a magazine and-"

"A magazine? Why would you be in a magazine?"

"This is New York and I own one of the most well known clubs in the city as well as the fact that I have an amazing fashion sense." Alec cracks a small smile at that. "Anyway, Jace said that you had probably seen me in a magazine and conjured me up in your mind as your boyfriend for some reason so Jace, using descriptions that you apparently gave him of me, set out to find me so I could, and I quote, 'earn your trust' and convince you that none of this stuff is real and he said it took him three months to find me but he finally did and asked me to help you."

"So this is an act." Alec interjects, the hurt plain in his quiet voice.

"It was," Magnus agrees, holding back tears, "but then, as I got to know you, I- well, I-"

"You what? Spit it out, Magnus."

Magnus takes a deep breath and runs his hands through his sparkly hair before dropping them limply at his sides. "I-I love you. I didn't realize it until you were over there, sobbing and I knew that it was all my fault and I felt so guilty. I can't remember a time when I felt that guilty before and that's how I know I love you, Alec, because I know that, given the choice, I would take your place. I'd want to be locked up in that hospital because that would mean that you were free, and I-" His voice cracks and the tears he's been biting back start flowing freely down his tan cheeks. He looks down at the ground and whispers, "But it's not enough and I know that and it's okay because at least you'll get better now."

They're both silent for a moment before Magnus starts turning away. Alec's hand suddenly shoots out, stopping him. Magnus looks anywhere but him, afraid of the hate that's bound to be in those entrancing blue eyes.

"Magnus, look at me." Alec tells him gently. He does, meeting his eyes and Alec sighs.

"I am the worst person in the world." Magnus begins to protests but Alec shakes his head and Magnus falls silent. "Here I am, being an asshole while the most perfect man in world is stitching his heart to his sleeve for me to make or break and I'm letting you cry…And I'm a horrible person because I'm letting all this happen and I can't do that because I love you too." Magnus smiles, brightening up his features. He pulls Alec closer and leans down to kiss the younger man. Magnus doesn't know how long they've stayed in that position, Magnus leaning against the car, Alec in is arms. It could've been seconds, it could've been hours, but finally he broke off, gasping, "We have to get back by two, remember?" Alec groans in disappointment and Magnus shivers at the sound.

Alec, seeing this, blushes and hits his arm, saying, "I didn't mean it that way."

"I did." Magnus replies with a sly grin.

"That doesn't even merit a response." Alec rolls his eye, cheeks still the bright red that Magnus loves.

"But you just responded."

"Wow, Magnus. Just… Wow." He shakes his head at Magnus, who steps back and opens the door for him.

They hold hands the whole ride back, until Magnus has to switch gears to park. They walk in and see that it's almost exactly 2 o'clock, only a few minutes late, so Magnus leads Alec to his room and kisses him goodbye. Talking to Alec's head nurse, he tells her that he wants the twins to be re-evaluated by the psych people in a week's time so they could determine if Alec and Isabelle are ready to leave. Proud of himself, Magnus goes home to tell Camille (who he knows will be at the club like she always is) all about it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for all the short chapter, I hope this almost makes you less mad at me. I tried not to leave you with a huge cliffhanger because I'm not that mean but sorry if I did. For those of you who don't like lemons, one is coming up soon so make sure you read the author's notes at the beginning of the next few chapters… Well, Alec most certainly was OOC in this chapter. Well, you try having the man you love crush your hopes and dreams and act normal while doing that. Tell me how it goes because if you can do that, you are God (sorry to religious people). Anyway, like I said, 4 reviews or I will hold the next chapter hostage and, if I get pissed off enough, I'll break Magnus and Alec up. I don't want to have to do that and I might make a few people cry (they are a really great couple) but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.**

**With Love, Kari Ry :)**

**P.S. For some reason, I thought of the song "Stay, Stay, Stay" by Taylor Swift when writing this chapter. Someone shoot me please? No takers? Damn.**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Hey guys, Kari here, sorry to get your hopes up for a new chapter, I know, it's mean, but I just HAVE TO make sure you guys know some things. (It's important to know that today is July 30, 2013)**

**1) In less than a month, I'm starting Freshman year. I'm going to be EXTREMELY busy but I will try my hardest to update when I can. I promise I WILL NOT abandon this or my other 2 stories so, no matter how long you wait, know that I WILL continue at some point.**

**2) I'm adding this author's note to "I'm Not Insane" (The Mortal instruments FFn), "In With The Outsiders" (Outsiders FFn), and "Who Do I Believe" (Harry Potter FFn) so, for those of you who get an update when I post ANYTHING (thank you, BTW) you only have to read this once.**

**So sorry for giving you false hope about a new chapter but I'm taking my remaining time off school to write as much as possible so I can have chapters to update regularly. I love you guys and I love reviews so you guys leaving reviews would be AMAZING! I have questions:**

**For INI; Who do you think Alec should choose? Jace or Magnus?**

**For WDIB; What do think of Evanessa (Nessie) so far? Bitchy and demanding or sweet and protective? A combination of the two?**

**For IWTO; Who do you like better, Michael or Emyle?**

**Please leave reviews on the respective stories and I'll try to respond to them, also, if you have any ideas or suggestions for things in the stories (even corrections, if I get something wrong, thank you to the reviewer [whose name I forget] who pointed out that HP's hair isn't curly, I fixed that) just leave a review please.**


	7. Aren't you glad you're out of there?

**A/N: This chapter takes place about 10 days later and Alec is just being released. Let me just tell you now that Jace gets pissed off and if you are in any way offended by swearing, you're in for one hell of a ride with this chapter.**

**Also, chapter 8 (the next one) is going to be written by my friend Megan and it's going to be a lemon… Just a warning. I'm going to try to make it so nothing important is said that is essential to the story so that way all the prudes reading this *cough, KassandraKhaos, cough* can skip it.**

**All characters, unfairly, belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**As stated above, nothing bad except swearing and some minor sexual references towards the end.**

**READ ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

"Okay, Mr. Bane, Mr. Wayland, when Alec comes out, don't overwhelm him. Remember, he's been in here for over a year. He hasn't been around… Well, normal people, aside from the doctors and the two of you, in the same amount of time. So, if you need to tell him something significant or life changing, hold off on it until he is in a stable environment. Now, where exactly will he be living?" The doctor asks.

"With me." Jace replies, looking sideways at Magnus who, in turn, looks away. He had yet to tell Jace that he and Alexander are in love. Of course Jace knows that Alec knows that the "original" Magnus wasn't real and that he, the real Magnus, was just acting... The thing is, Jace thinks that he's still acting.

"Magnus!" Alec's voice broke Magnus out of his mini-trance. Alec runs forward and attacks Magnus in a hug, knocking him back a few steps.

"Whoa! Alec, you just saw me yesterday!" Magnus replies with a breathless laugh. Alec's about to respond when the doctor interrupts.

"If you three are all set then I have to get going, I have some things I need to take care of."

"We're good, thanks." Magnus tells him. All three are silent until the doors close behind the man. Then, Alec steps back and looks between Magnus and Jace.

"What do you mean, Jace? I thought I was gonna be with Magnus." Jace looks at him in confusion and opens his mouth to speak but Magnus cuts him off.

"Alec, love, would you wait go in the car please?"

"No." He responds simply.

"Please?" Magnus asks him quietly.

"No," Alec repeats, "I'm not gonna go sit in the car like a little kid while you guys talk about me behind my back."

"Alec-"

"Magnus. I won't."

"Fine, but don't be shocked by what you hear." Magnus sighs and turns to Jace. "I love Alec, Jace, and I'm pretty sure he loves me too."

Jace immediately gets angry. "You can cut the act, Magnus. You told me yourself that Alec knows you were acting."

"'Were acting' as in- not anymore."

"Magnus, I'm not gonna let you-"

Alec snaps, "Why can't I choose, huh? It's MY life! Let ME live it!"

Jace and Magnus stand in stunned silence. Neither is used to Alec snapping at them. Jace speaks.

"Alec, I'm not so sure it's a good idea to go home with Magnus… I mean, you know everything about me but, even though you love him, how much do you REALLY know about Magnus?"

"Actually Jace," Alec replies icily, "Everything I THOUGHT I knew about you turned out to be fake but everything I know about Magnus is real. I'm going home with him and that's that." He steps around Jace and takes Magnus's arm. Magnus, with an apologetic look at Jace, leads Alec to his car.

* * *

***One hour later, at Magnus's apartment***

Magnus opens the door to his home, above his club, and Alec walks inside. With a quick movement, Magnus closes the door and has Alec pushed against it. He leans down and kisses the younger man, his tongue begging for entrance. Alec moans and gives in easily. After a few moments, Magnus pulls away.

"Aren't you so glad you're out of that place, Alexander?" Magnus whispered huskily. A groan against his mouth was the only answer he got.

* * *

**A/N: WARNING: THERE WILL BE EXPLICIT BOYxBOY/SLASH/MxM/GAY SEX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**


	8. Very Un-Alec-Like

**A/N: Full blown boy sex in this chapter. It fits in the story but you'll be able to understand the plot w/out reading this… This was written completely by (XxFallingFeathersxX) who is one of my best friends. She has a bunch of awesome Malec one-shots that you guys can go check out…**

**Also, Please Review… I tend to write faster (and stick to schedule) when I think people actually WANT to read my story…**

* * *

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"Aren't you so glad you're out of that place, Alexander?" Magnus whispered huskily. A groan against his mouth was the only answer he got._

* * *

**_Now:_**

"C'mere," Magnus continued, taking Alec's hand and almost dragging him down the hallway. "I've got something to show you. In my room."

Alec let out a very un-Alec-like giggle.

When they reached Magnus' room, Alec was spun off of his feet, and the next thing he knew, he was flat on his back on the plush covers of Magnus' king-size four-poster. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and dragged him down, kissing him messily. Magnus smirked and balanced himself on his forearms, turning the kiss into a battle for dominance, which Alec quickly lost.

"So you want me to top," Magnus growled sexily as he began taking off Alec's shirt. The younger boy gave no resistance, but lifted up and began pulling at his belt too. Magnus assisted him there, tearing open the buckle and unbuttoning his jeans with such force Alec was surprised the button stayed intact.

Without anymore words, Magnus quickly stripped the dark-haired boy naked and wasted no time in exploring every inch of his body. He soon had Alec transformed into a whimpering, panting mess beneath him.

"C-Come on, don't tease me anymore," Alec groaned, arching up and wrapping his legs around Magnus' waist. "I-I want you to...nngh..." He broke off with a low groan as he rubbed his bare erection against Magnus' clothed one.

"I don't know what you want," Magnus taunted, taking off his shirt as well but making no move to go any further. "You'll have to tell me, Alexander."

"I want-to be taken-by you, Mag," he whispered, face darkening to a fantastically bright shade of crimson.

"Taken, hmm? I'm not quite sure I know what you mean by that," Magnus whispered in his ear. "You have to be more specific," he sang lightly.

Alec whimpered, but put his mouth against Magnus' ear and whispered, "I want you to fuck me into the mattress and kiss me until I can't see straight."

"My, my, you're a dirty young man," Magnus laughed, but began undoing his belt anyways. "I can't have that. Maybe you need to be taught a lesson, hmm?"

Alec moaned a little, his blush somehow darkening.

Magnus pulled his belt from the waist of his jeans and cast it aside, kicking off his jeans as well. He bent down and kissed Alec hard, his tongue pushing through the younger boy's lips and exploring, claiming his mouth. Alec's fingers folded into the fabric of Magnus' boxers, yanking at them persistently and only managing to pull them down a little bit.

"Off," Alec mumbled into the kiss. Magnus fought a laugh and worked Alec's legs off of his hips, pulling off the fabric and kicking it impatiently to the floor. Alec broke the kiss and arched his back a bit, gasping as their naked erections brushed.

Magnus turned and reached for the bottle of lube on his dresser, coming back to Alec and kissing his crimson cheeks. The younger boy looked at the bottle in Magnus' hand and his brows knitted a little bit in confusion.

"I have to prepare you," Magnus whispered. "If I don't, it'll hurt like the devil."

Alec's bright blue eyes looked up into Magnus'. "Okay," he whispered. "I trust you."

Something flared in Magnus' chest, but he managed to keep in a smirk. Bending down again, he popped the cap with his nail as he whispered, "Thank you."

The lubricant was cool as Magnus put a little bit on his fingers, and Alec squeaked with surprise as one finger rubbed against his entrance. Magnus kissed him lightly, distracting him from the initial pain as his finger pushed through the ring of muscles and into his lover.

Alec squealed into Magnus' mouth, cut off as Magnus pushed his tongue into his mouth. His finger slowly worked in and out, soon followed by a second and a third.

Alec broke the kiss and cried out, his nails cutting into Magnus' sides as he fought against the pain. Magnus soothed him by whispering soft shushing noises into his ear and letting his fingers brush against his sweet spot. His cry turned into a low keen of pleasure and he threw his head back.

Magnus took his mouth to the boy's throat, sucking lightly on one spot as he continued to stimulate Alec's prostate. After he grew bored of just fingering his love, he pulled out, slicked his rock-hard erection, and positioned himself with Alec's entrance.

"Are you ready?" he whispered against the bruise he had just left.

"M-Mm-hm."

Gently, Magnus pushed into him. Alec shouted in pain, cut off as he jammed a fist against his mouth, closing his eyes tight. Magnus kissed his neck and shoulders, waiting for him to relax. He raised his head and looked at his love's face, still flushed in embarrassment across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. The color made his blue eyes seem bigger as they met Magnus'.

"I'm ready, you can move," he breathed.

After another soft kiss, Magnus pulled out before thrusting back in. Alec cried out heatedly. He thrust shallowly again, and accidentally-on-purpose slammed into Alec's sweet spot. The boy yelped like a kicked puppy and blushed harder.

"G-God, right there, please!" he begged. "F-Fuck me harder!"

Magnus hooked his hands under the boy's knees and pushed his legs up against his chest, slamming into him again. With every quick stroke, he hit Alec's prostate a little, stimulating his arousal.

"Do it faster-harder!" Alec pleaded. "Please!"

Magnus moved one hand to the boy's backside, digging his nails into the soft skin as he angled his hips down and thrust hard, hitting his prostate dead on.

Alec arched his back and screamed, his nails raking up Magnus' back and leaving scores in the honey-colored skin. Magnus smiled between pants for air.

"You've got sharp nails," he whispered. His hand connected with Alec's backside with a sharp smack, timed perfectly with his thrust. Alec gave a cat-like cry, clenching his hands.

"Do you like being hit?" Magnus spanked him again and Alec made another indiscernible noise. "You do, don't you? My dirty little masochist."

He swatted the boy time and time again, in perfect timing with each of his thrusts, until Alec moved one hand from Magnus' back to grab his erection.

Quick as a fish, Magnus took his wrist in his free hand and slammed it against the blankets. "I'll do it," he whispered hoarsely, slowing in his thrusts to deliver a particularly hard spank. Alec screeched in delight.

He moved his hand from Alec's wrist to grab his horribly neglected cock, which was slick with pre-cum, and began jerking it in time with every hit and every thrust. It didn't take long for Alec to scream out a few curses and come hard, keening lowly as Magnus' milked him for all he was worth.

With his orgasm came the clenching of muscles, and that pushed Magnus over the edge of the cliff he had been teetering on. He arched into Alec and cried out as he hit his climax, filling up Alec with his cum, while still thrusting unevenly.

When they had both recovered, Magnus dropped onto the bed beside a panting and gasping Alec. His bottom was bright red from the hits, as well as slick with Magnus' cum.

"Did you like that?" Magnus whispered.

"Yes," Alec replied, rolling tiredly onto his side and cuddling up to Magnus' chest. "Yes, I love you."

"I love you too."

Without cleaning up or crawling under the blankets, the two of them curled together and fell asleep like that.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwwww! Who knew Alec was so bad-ass? Reviews are like Magnus' love. Do I even need to explain that one?**


End file.
